Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 21
| pqr_result = | semi_result = Qualified (9th, 143 points) | final_result = 15th, 176 points | prev = 20 | next = 22 }} Norway participated in the twenty-first edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in Prague, Czech Republic. The Norwegian entry was selected through the national competition Den Norsken Sangen 18, organised by the Norwegian broadcaster Norsk rikskringkasting (NRK). Norway was represented by indie pop/rock band Highasakite with the song "Golden Ticket". The entry qualified from the first semi-final and finished 15th with 176 points. Before Northvision NRK confirmed on 14 October the Norwegian participation in the North Vision Song Contest 21 in the Czech Republic. After another top 10 placing in the previous edition, the broadcaster had no plans to withdraw from the contest. The selection method for the Norwegian entry was yet to be decided but then it was confirmed that the usual selection method would continue. Den Norsken Sangen 18 For the first time ever, the list of the candidates was revealed on the final night. Former Northvision participant Sandra Lyng returned to the selection after participating in the North Vision Song Contest 16. The rest of the participants excepting Chris Holsten were all newcomers. In the first round only juries from NVSC participating countries could give their votes. After the voting of the first round is closed, the four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final. The final started on 22 October with the voting lasting about seven days, ending on 29 October 2016. The qualifiers announcements took place on the next day. In the second round, only people from Norway could vote by SMS or by phone calling. The final results were revealed on 5 November and the band Highasakite was announced as the winner after a tight margin against Ivie and got the golden ticket to represent Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 21 with their song "Golden Ticket". At Northvision On 23 October, during the semi-final allocation draw for the North Vision Song Contest 21, Norway was drawn to perform in the second half of the first semi-final. It took place at the The Grand Mark, in Prague, Czech Republic, where all the HoDs met to generally discuss about the upcoming edition of NVSC. On 10 November, the Running Order was revealed by the NBU and it was decided that Norway would perform 13th in the semi-final after Spain and before the United Kingdom. performing live in Prague, Czech Republic|300px]] The first opinions about the song were not the most positive. Norway was placed 28th out of 46 countries in the betting odds of the competition. Despite that, it managed to qualify to the final as 9th as it was revealed later. In the press conference, Highasakite were drawn to perform in the second half of the final and the NBU put them in the 16th position after Latvia and before San Marino. The country managed to finish in the top 15 with 176 points getting 12 points from the Portuguese and the Sammarinese juries. It got the 7th place in the televoting with 77 points and the 12th place in the jury voting with 66 points while the country finished 15th in the final televoting with 90 points and 16th in the final jury voting with 86 points. Voting Norway participated and had to vote in the first semi-final. In the final, Norway announced their votes as 5th. Points awarded to Norway Points awarded by Norway Spokesperson and commentators In Norway, the semi-finals and final were aired on NRK1, with commentary by Ronny Brede Aase while Markus Ekrem Neby served as the radio commentator. The Norwegian spokesperson in the grand final was the worldwide known DJ and record producer Kygo. See also * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 21 Category:NVSC 21 countries